


Denouement

by feyrelay



Series: Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Write More Than 200 words [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if the neighborhood is a dystopia.200 Word Challenge.





	Denouement

Peter the perfectionist has bad days sometimes. He has days when he comes to Tony, eyes wide open and lungs flooded, and cries for the death of the universe, for the death of his heart.

He says things like: the world is burning and no one cares. It’s all global warming and heat death, endless entropy spiraling, catastrophizing from a fixed point inside his too-smart brain.

 

He says their country is too far past saving, their culture limping along like a cat clipped by a car. He tells Tony he’s too woke not to see it but not woke enough to fix it. He says it paralyzes him and only Tony’s hands on him can make him move again.

 

He says he’s not strong enough to give up, too selfish with this love he has with Tony, but too scared to just keep going either.

 

What will he do when Tony is gone? He’ll have to follow him, he says, and it makes Tony’s hands shake with the heavy burden of grief they’re both borrowing from the future.

 

Tony the futurist has days sometimes when all he can do is build a better band-aid, trying to keep Peter’s dreams alive.


End file.
